Bananaterrorfish
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Dicen que el tamaño del os monstruos dependerá del miedo que les tengas… entonces, el que me asecha es enorme.


Les deseo un increíble Día de Muertos o un aterrador Halloween según su creencias.

Quedo de vos y para vos.

Atte: Ciel Phantomm

.

.

.

.

**Banaterrorfish**

**Resumen.**

Dicen que el tamaño del os monstruos dependerá del miedo que les tengas… entonces, el que me asecha es enorme.

**Capitulo único.**

—Eiji —murmuro Ash con la respiración agitada. Estiro, todo lo humanamente posible, la mano por entre los fríos e insalvables barrotes que lo mantenían preso, lejos del japonés.

Sus ojos verde jade clavados en la estampa frente a él no lograban hacer que terminara de aceptar la situación en la que se encontraban. Porque de alguna manera Ash quería pensar que estaba alucinando, quizás se había golpeado la cabeza o tal vez estaba en cama delirando después haber recibido varios impactos de bala.

—Eiji —volvió a llamar sintiendo el ardor en el hombro por la fuerza que imprimía sobre su carne al desear traspasar las rejas, se apretaba con tal desesperación que incluso en algún momento pensó se rompería los huesos, todo con tal de llegar a Eiji.

—Ash —susurro el japonés, sus hermosos ojos lo miraban con dulzura. —Solo cierra los ojos. No es necesario que mires…

—EIJI —grito Ash con tanto dolor que el pelinegro solo pudo menear la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, y mientras le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien dejo salir un suspiro casi mortecino.

—Cierra los ojos, cuando los abras todo abra terminado.

Ash apretó los dientes, sus manos aferradas al metal estaban blancas debido a la presión que ejercía y su cuerpo temblaba.

—Todo va a estar bien, confía en mi —susurro Eiji con el cariño que pondría una madre para arrullar a su hijo. —Nada va a lastimarte otra vez. Te lo prometo…

Ash parpadeo varias veces intentando apartar sus lágrimas y así poder contemplar mejor a Eiji. Se veía tan hermoso. Como un ángel caído. De rodillas sobre el húmedo y sucio piso de un sótano hediondo, Eiji lo contemplaba con dulzura, sus mejillas rojas delataban la fiebre que hacía varias horas había comenzado a torturarlo y que en algún punto le hizo delirara. Sus rodillas estaban en carne viva fruto de sostener su peso y el del asqueroso monstruo que lo ultrajaba sin piedad vez tras vez desde su encierro.

Con las manos atadas a su espalda y el estertor permanente de su cuerpo, a Ash le parecía aún más indefenso. Su piel antes impoluta, blanca como la leche llevaba los estigmas repugnantes de la lujuria de su carcelero.

De haber sabido que esto iba a terminar así, hubiera tomado su lugar. Se habría ofrecido sin reparos a saciar el rijo de la bestia que era Dino Golzine, y a la que, para su infortunio prácticamente estaba acostumbrado.

Eiji no.

Eiji nunca debió conocer ese suplicio.

El sonido de las bisagras que anuncian la apertura de la puerta al final de las escaleras hace temblar a Ash y encogerse en una de las esquinas al japonés. No hay donde huir. Donde esconderse.

—Entonces… ¿cómo está mi hermoso conejo? —pregunta el gánster sin retirar el puro de su boca. Sus ojos pequeños acarician al japonés con deseo.

Tan delicioso. Tan apetecible. Un bocado exótico que no cederá a nadie, porque es para su disfrute.

Ha retirado casi todas las prendas, permitiéndole solo cubrir su desnudez con una de sus camisas que en otro tiempo fue blanca.

Eiji se muerde los labios y se encoge aún más.

—Si mientras te follo gritas que eres mío y suplicas por más, puede que después te deje en paz —ofrece el proxeneta.

Eiji baja la cabeza y se hace bolita negando desesperadamente.

—Eres un bastardo necio —insulta lanzando el abanó en dirección incierta. —Si así lo quieres… entonces no te quejes después —gruñe y su voz está acompañada del característico sonido de la bragueta del pantalón abriéndose.

Ash golpea las rejas, se lanza contra ellas mientras grita el nombre del japonés. Es una fiera que busca liberarse.

—Por favor no mires Ash —musita Eiji con apenas un hilo de voz mientras dócilmente se coloca en cuatro y baja el pecho al mugriento piso dejando su trasero aire.

A estas alturas ya no tiene fuerza para luchar, se deja guiar como una muñeca rota. Siente como la vida se le está escapando como agua entre los dedos y si aún respira es por la esperanzada de ver el momento en que Sing o Max, incluso puede que Yue y Blanca los saquen de este infierno, _saquen a Ash de ese infierno_, porque él no cree aguantar más.

Exclama un gemido quejumbroso cuando el grueso falo de Dino se introduce rápido, duro y contundente, su voz se fue muchas noches atrás. En este momento ya solo es el juguete que acepta su destino y se avergüenza de mostrarse de aquella manera tan humillante frente a quien su corazón idolatra.

Dino jadea y gruñe, se nota el disfrute en su rostro, su boca se abre y su lengua corta y rechoncha deja ir un hilo de saliva. Su enorme estomago descansa contra las caderas de Eiji ocultando en gran medida la mórbida imagen del falo de Dino disfrutando del cálido y suave interior del japonés. Ash quisiera arrancarse las orejas con tal de evitar escuchar los morbosos y satisfechos gemidos del traficante.

—¡Adoro tu culo! —gruñe Dino loco de pasión arremetiendo con mayor ímpetu sin importarle la sangre que escurre entre las piernas, cuanto menos las heridas nuevamente abiertas de las rodillas del japonés que llora en silencio.

Suelta una potente nalgada contra el durazno de carne, malluga con probo sus cremosas nalgas y graba con agrado el sonido del choque que resuena como la risa del mismo diablo en los oídos de Ash.

Dino goza al ver aquellos ojos verdes fijos en él, siente tal placer con el dolor en la cara de su lince que no puede evitar pensar que no durara mucho. Es aún mejor cuando lo escucha mendigar porque lo joda, por tomar el lugar del japonés sin portar la razón.

Es delirante la satisfacción de escucharlo, percibir la desesperación de Ash por ser follado, aunque su motivación no sea precisamente debido a él. A fin de cuentas es Golzine quien gana. Su adorado Lince se ha doblegado.

Con un último gruñido y varias descargas se corre fuerte y abundante. Ríe escandaloso cuando saca deliberadamente de un tirón su pene, rasgando aún más el ano del pelinegro.

—Es mucho mejor que tu Ash —menciona mientras se acomoda los pantalones. —Si no tuviera que atender los negocios, no te dejaría descansar.

Sonríe, sabe que el pequeño conejo no aguantara otro día, y quiere ser él quien pueda verlo fenecer. Observar los ojos horrorizados de Ash cuando el japonés deje ir su último aliento.

Sus pasos resuenan mientras se aleja rumbo a las escaleras y sólo hasta que la puerta se cierra ellos vuelven a respirar.

Ash llora en silencio, creyó que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas y sin embargo ahí estaba, hecho todo lamento y disculpas mientras observa los ojos vacíos, sin vida de su ser amado.

—Eiji —musita como un rezo apenas pronunciado. —Eiji…

—Todo va a estar bien Ash… —exhala en un murmullo permitiéndole a su cuerpo aflojarse por completo, porque ya no puede más. Su mejilla descansa contra un charco viscoso y sanguinolento, pero poco le importa. Esta tan cansado. Tan roto. —Todo va a…

Y Ash no puede menos que horrorizase ante la mancha de sangre que apenas logra ver en la oscuridad y que no para de crecer. Llama una y otra vez sin respuesta a ese hombre con alma de niño.

—Te amo —confiesa estirando la mano en un intento vano de llegar a él. —Eiji. No me dejes… —suplica —No me dejes Eiji… — gime y llora; su mano permanece extendida sin lograr aferrarse a nada, a nadie.

Un tibio calor roza sus yemas, luego se extiende por su brazo malherido y por fin se posa sobre su mejilla. Ash cierra los ojos ante ese calor reconfortante y se pregunta si alguna deidad se ha apiadado de él y le permitiría acompañar a Eiji.

Se deja ir. Abandona por completo su cuerpo, de todos modos ya no tiene nada por lo que luchar.

—Ash…

—Aslan

Y el tibio calor va ganando terreno, ahora puede sentirlo en su pecho.

—Ash —vuelven a llamar y luego… un golpe lo hace saltar.

Mira en todas direcciones. La habitación un tanto maltrecha lo saluda, hay pocos muebles y la cama sobre la que se encuentra es dura como una piedra.

—Ash —vuelven a pronunciar su nombre y sin verlo sabe que es Eiji. Su Eiji está ahí. A salvo y lejos de del maldito Dino. Un enorme alivio lo inunda. Al comprender que todo ha sido una pesadilla. —Ash… ¿todo está bien? —pregunta con tono preocupado mientras pasa su mano una y otra vez por su espalda en forma de consuelo.

Ash quiere reírse y llorar, pero por sobre todo, quiere estrechar entre sus brazos a Eiji y no dejarlo ir nunca. Se gira con la intención de atraparlo y…

—¡Ahaaaaa! —grita el rubio brincando de la cama y sale a toda pastilla de la habitación mientras reclama —Eres un maldito, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Eiji ríe en los confines de su máscara de calabaza. Nunca pensó que su broma le saliera tan bien. Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba Ash parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla y…

—Ash —dice Eiji saliendo tras el rubio, debe hablar con él, consolarlo y darle apoyo.

—Aléjate de mí —grita el rubio.

—Pero quiero abrazarte…

—No mientras tengas puesta esa porquería…

Fin.


End file.
